


【嘟灿】只想与你坠入爱河 （补档）

by jiangguang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: *更衣室play*r18复健，不香不露骨





	【嘟灿】只想与你坠入爱河 （补档）

**Author's Note:**

> *更衣室play  
*r18复健，不香不露骨

*更衣室play  
*r18复健，不香不露骨

朴灿烈拍完自己的镜头过后就没看到都暻秀。他哆哆嗦嗦裹上工作人员递过来的羽绒服，打了个哈欠开始挨着房间找起人来。  
“暻秀？都暻秀？”  
外面还有人拍摄，所以他的声音很小，小心翼翼敲着每一扇紧闭的门，但是都没有回应。他手扯了扯领口，风从脖子灌进他裸露的胸口，本能打了个寒颤。  
只剩最靠里的那一个单独更衣室没去了，今天因为少人所以没有打开过，朴灿烈有些不抱希望地走过去敲了敲门。  
“暻秀你在里面吗？”  
明明说好补拍完一起回去的，结果还是把自己丢下了。朴灿烈抿着嘴唇，不太高兴。  
“看了真的是回——”  
话还没说完门就打开了，伸出一只手把朴灿烈给猛地拉进了门，朴灿烈慌乱之余还是瞧见了袖子是他熟悉的花纹，心里一乐，脚勾上了门，直接吻上面前人饱满的嘴唇，在和自己纠缠的舌头上尝到了都暻秀刚刚吃过润喉糖的味道。  
“我以为你自己走了呢”  
朴灿烈偷闲，用舌尖舔一圈都暻秀的唇瓣，被屋子里过于充足的热度迷了眼。都暻秀眼色一沉，扯着朴灿烈大开的衣襟把人推到了沙发上，修剪得整齐圆润的指甲绕着胸口露出的那一处打着转。  
“你这么穿不冷吗？”  
仰躺下的人一笑，干脆解了仅有的两颗扣子和皮带，为了视觉效果擦上的彩粉布满整个胸口，他抓住都暻秀的西装下摆，把人拉到面前咬他耳垂上的痣。  
“这不就是在诱惑你吗”  
衣衫不整的美人笑得得意，又长又细的腿攀上都暻秀的腰，眨着眼说你怎么还不把衣服脱了。  
都暻秀笑着弯下腰去吻他鼻梁上的小痣，亲得发痒，朴灿烈晃着头想躲躲不开，被捏着脸视线集中在面前人的眼睛上，他已经卸了妆，没了定型水的头发虚虚盖住半截眉毛，朴灿烈盯着看了几秒，伸出手去摸眼角。  
“你泪痣怎么长前面了？”  
“你还说我呢” 都暻秀侧头亲在朴灿烈的手腕上，突突的脉搏在他的嘴唇上跳跃 “明明你才那么爱哭，怎么没长泪痣呢？”  
说完就被朴灿烈打了一下，又被牵着手去碰他的鼻梁，脸颊，和锁骨。  
“都长这儿，这儿，还有这儿” 他负气起身咬都暻秀的嘴皮 “你不是都知道吗？”  
是都知道，都暻秀本身也记不起吻过朴灿烈多少次，更不记得吻过他身上大大小小的那些痣多少遍。他们都喜欢亲吻多于做爱，好像那些堵在心脏里汹涌磅礴的爱意能够通过对方的皮肤传递过去一样，在两个人的待机室，在众人临睡前，在所有连牵手都觉得是罪的场合，用彼此的唇舌作恶，小心翼翼又不知足。  
只是在某一天日益增长的爱见满，满得像涨潮的海水把人吞没，连接吻都显得无味，朴灿烈把都暻秀摁在床上，笑眯眯地说“我们要不要再做点别的”。  
所谓别的无非就是更为亲密的接触，各自的身体灼热到发烫，像是两个皮肤饥渴症的病人一样拥抱深入。都暻秀在进入朴灿烈的那一刻发出叹息，低下头把他的泪水全部吻掉。  
“很痛吗？”  
朴灿烈摇着头，想说点什么但泪水就是止不住，他索性抬起手遮住那双被都暻秀夸赞过无数次漂亮的眼睛，用明显发着抖的声音呢喃，不是啊，我只是太高兴了。

朴灿烈和他都喜欢的太小心了。  
朴灿烈的喜欢像裹了甜蜜糖衣的玻璃球，漂亮外露但是太敏感易碎，和连爱都羞于出口的都暻秀成了极与极。他的高兴很简单，从互晓心意后开始，他总算是第一次感受到这么浓烈的，来自都暻秀的爱。  
都暻秀的爱像什么？大概就像以前去日本时，冷到发抖时泡的温度刚好的温泉汤，一杯热好的清酒，滚在喉咙里很舒服的那种柔，喝一口就想哭的程度。  
结果他真的哭了过后，却把温柔本人吓到，一边亲着他眼睛一边问要不要就此打住。他擦擦眼泪双手去捧都暻秀的脸，在人嘴巴上响亮地亲了一口。  
“说什么傻话呢你。”

就在刚才，都暻秀在看到朴灿烈换上的衣服时情绪就开始不对，本来拍摄就不会玩笑，可朴灿烈一走位就觉得后背发凉。猜也猜得到是严谨都先生的奇怪占有欲在发作，本来想回去后好好撒个娇哄一哄，结果现在变成了两个人把更衣室的门反锁，在沙发上翻来覆去纠缠。  
都暻秀总是很有办法让他浑身发软，只要一遍一遍亲吻他的后颈，他的手，还有他腰上的的痒痒肉，朴灿烈每次都是被逗得发笑躲着都暻秀的嘴唇讨饶。  
润滑液避孕套都要桃子味，朴灿烈揪着包装袋说那是都暻秀的味道，被捏耳朵也不改口，手指软塌塌，费着劲撕开包装再给都暻秀套上，手指上沾了点他就皱着鼻子闻了下，然后高高兴兴去亲都暻秀。  
“喜欢”  
都暻秀嘴巴上也是润滑液的香甜味，坏心眼扶着朴灿烈的腰顶一下问一句，喜欢他还是桃子味。朴灿烈眯起眼睛，平时全是机灵古怪的脑子现在被爱情烧得有点乱，话都说不完整，只知道搂着都暻秀的肩膀哼哼唧唧。  
“喜欢的，你啊。”

最简单的情话是最激烈的催情药，都暻秀的心砰砰直跳，声势太盛大，撞击着他的耳膜，马上就要窜出来朝着朴灿烈奔涌而去，用他所能想到的所有话都不够讲一句话。  
“我爱你”  
他埋进怀里人的身体深处，从那些被他完全撑开的嫩肉中间一次次地挤压过去，越发快且重地在朴灿烈身体里肆掠，如潮而来的快感让肉壁甚至痉挛起来。  
都暻秀张嘴含住朴灿烈的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻刮过早就通红的耳廓，哈出的热气全数扑打在他的精灵耳上，朴灿烈浑身一抖，带着哭腔射在了都暻秀的小腹上，太累了一下就软倒在都暻秀的怀里。  
门外的声响开始乱起来，都暻秀看了一眼时间已经凌晨2点10分，算起来也该结束拍摄了。他拨开朴灿烈湿掉的刘海，亲了人额头一下。  
“别睡了，起来我们先回宿舍”  
朴灿烈迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，还是整个人像化掉的桃子味奶酪一样把脑袋搁在都暻秀的肩膀上。  
没办法，都暻秀好气又好笑捏了捏他的脸，简单擦拭过后，直接捞过脱到一边的羽绒服，裹在朴灿烈身上，把人包的紧紧实实，又把拉链拉到最上面。  
“不许着凉。”  
朴灿烈在睡意中睁开眼睛看到都暻秀嘴巴抿成一颗心笑得开心，亮闪闪很好亲的样子，就凑过去咬了一下他的嘴巴，留下一小块牙印。  
“那我们快回去吧。”


End file.
